Ethan's Most Awesome Day as Champion
by Lyraeon
Summary: Victory has its sweet rewards... at least in Ethan's dreams. Ethan/Lyra, Ethan/White, Ethan/White/Lyra. The last thing on my "wait why am I writing this?" queue.


**A/N:** Sometimes, I write an entire story just so I have an excuse to use one specific line. This fic is one of those cases; it was written basically just for the sake of the double-BJ scene.  
>Porn ahead. If that bugs you, back button now.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ethan's Most Awesome Day as Champion<strong>

_Lyraeon/Lyra Kamiya_

Ethan was having easily the best dream of his life.

When he'd gotten home, two new trophies in hand, he'd found a whole case of his favorite soda waiting on the kitchen counter, and a note on top of it saying "Congratulations! The rest of your present is waiting upstairs!"

He hadn't recognized the handwriting beyond it clearly being a girl's, though it was somehow familiar. So he'd gone on upstairs, dropping off his trophies and shoes in his room. Nothing was waiting there, though from the looks of things he now had the room entirely to himself. There was no sign of Blake's stuff anywhere, except that the Street Fighter machine was still in the corner. Ethan grinned, adjusting his hat slightly. "Sweet. All mine. But where's that present?"

It was then that he heard giggling from the hallway. Perking up at the sound of feminine voices calling for him - they hadn't said his name, but he just knew they were waiting for him and had left that note - he tossed his sweatshirt off on his bed, strolling back into the hall in his tank top and shorts.

"Ladies, I've arrived!" he called, looking around in search of the voices, but he found no beautiful, scantily clad women. He did, however, find that the bathroom door was cracked open, steam rolling out from it... And he heard more giggling from there.

"Eeethan, we're in heeeree," came a sweet voice from inside the room, and he smirked, striding over and pushing the door open. The voice was Winnie's, clearly - no other girl was capable of saying anyone's name in a way that would make them hard instantaneously.

But Winnie was not alone. Standing with her under the hot stream of the shower was his friend of many years, Lyra. And while she wasn't as perfectly curvy as Winnie, she wasn't far behind, as was the first thing Ethan noticed.

The second thing he noticed was that the girls' hands were rather attached to each other's breasts, squeezing them roughly as the hot water streamed on down their bodies. A few inches above, Lyra's head was tilted backwards as Winnie's tongue worked its way up her neck, and they both locked eyes with him as the door creaked open.

"Hi there," Winnie growled, grazing her teeth down the younger girl's neck. "We heard you won today, so we wanted to reward you... I hope you don't mind that I started without you..."

"Hi," Lyra smiled, her voice much smaller than Winnie's, her hips twisting slightly to hide her front from him when she saw his gaze trailing down her. He always had figured she'd be the shy type. Not as shy as Dawn, who probably would faint upon sight of his manhood, but the kind that only pretended to by shy, and was secretly a freak.

"Don't mind at all, ladies," he said, crossing his arms. "But now that I'm here, don't you think it's time to come say hi to me instead?"

The two girls looked at each other, giggling again and suddenly locking lips, their tongues twining messily, Lyra mewling loudly as Winnie's hand reached down to squeeze her ass. They pulled apart a moment later, and Ethan nodded in approval, his dick standing at attention inside his shorts at the show. "Ohh Ethan~!" Winnie purred in approval, slipping out of the shower and coming straight over to examine him. "Oh, you have to let me see. I bet you're so much bigger than Blake."

"Of course I am," he smirked, reaching out to put his arm around her waist. "Only the best for the best. And of course, you ladies are looking at the best." His teeth gleamed as he grinned at them, his other hand waving Lyra over. Her face flushed bright red as she climbed out of the shower, reaching for her towel, and he shook his head. "No covering up. I want to be able to look at my presents in full detail."

"Oooo, naughty," Winnie hummed, leaning down to kiss him, which he returned casually, sliding the hand on her waist down to smack her ass. "Verryyyy naughty!"

"Ethan..." Lyra said from a couple feet from him, her lips pressed together and her hands twining nervously in front of her breasts. "I want to see your big dick too..." she cooed shyly, her eyes scanning his body from beneath her bangs.

He waved his hand again, wrapping his other arm around her waist and then nipping her ear. "Of course you do. You love it so much, don't you?" She whimpered slightly at his bite, one hand clutching his shirt.

Winnie was wasting no time on the theory of seeing the full glory of the teen before her; she was already on her knees, working his tank top up his stomach, her fingers running appreciatively across the lines of his abs. "Ooo. I didn't know you worked out."

"I don't need to work out," he informed her, letting go of Lyra long enough to pull his shirt off. Lyra blushed further at the sight of his naked torso, the hand that had been attached to his shirt setting lightly to his pecs.

"I'd never know you didn't," she murmured, nibbling at her lip. He smirked, kissing her slowly as he put his arm back around her.

"That's because having sex with beautiful ladies like you both is all the work out I need."

"I can't wait," Winnie chuckled from somewhere near his waist, and he groaned in approval as she licked the same abs she'd been tracing before.

He smiled over at Lyra, reaching his other hand up to brush a strand that had escaped from her pony tail behind her ear. "Why don't you help her?" he asked, motioning downward to where Winnie was starting to unzip his pants. She blushed more but nodded, a smile flashing across her face as she dropped to her knees and worked on the button, until finally Ethan stood before the girls in his full glory.

"Ohhh! You ARE bigger than Blake! You're at least eight inches, aren't you?" Winnie cheered, wrapping her hand around his member, which was still covered by his boxers.

"Nine," he assured her, taking a deep breath and savoring the feeling of her hand, eager for what was to come.

Apparently the sight of him, even with cloth still in the way, was just too much for Lyra, and she moaned softly, licking her lips and seeming to wilt in place. "I've never seen a dick so big before!" she whimpered, rocking slightly in place.

Ethan grinned victoriously at his childhood friend's words. There had been slight doubt in his mind that he outdid Blake in size, but there had never been any doubt that he put Silver to shame. He smirked down at Lyra, resting his hand on her head. "You think it's impressive now... go ahead and take it out, see what you think then."

She stiffened, eyes going wide at the suggestion, and one of her hands raised with the intention of joining Winnie's on his tent, but it didn't make it all the way there. She let out a soft gasp as the older girl's squeezing outlined the shape of him, licking her lips again.

"You want to taste it, don't you?" Winnie teased, grabbing Lyra's hand from midair and putting it over the tip of him.

"I... um..." she lowered her head, and Ethan stroked it comfortingly.

"I know, it's intimidating, isn't it? But I can promise you it's worth it," he chuckled, sliding his hand under her chin and tilting it up.

"You know how to suck dick, don't you?" Winnie asked, suddenly worried that the younger girl was entirely inexperienced. She shook her head.

"I... I do," she muttered, not meeting either of their eyes. "I've just only done it once or twice. Silver just never wanted me to for some reason..." There were tears forming as she said the words, and Winnie reached over to wipe them away.

"That's okay. You don't have to worry about that jerk anymore. Ethan will let you suck his cock whenever you want to, I'm sure."

"Fuck yeah I will," he said, trying to sound like that was a treat for her, not for him. Of course it'd be a treat for her though, he was the best after all. "If you ask nice, I'll even let you ride it."

He saw her shiver, her hand suddenly squeezing him with a grip of its own, and her tears were quickly gone, replaced with a glaze of lust. "Oh... Please," she mewed, her other hand finding his waist band and pulling at it quickly.

Winnie left her to it, letting her have the first dibs, and instead she went after the younger girl's body, though one of her hands never left Ethan's leg or cock, trailing between the two. He watched as she seized one of his friend's breasts, wrapping her lips around the nipple and sucking, her free hand kneading the other roughly.

Lyra, in the mean time, was slowly stroking up and down his length, moaning between her awe of it and the feel of the older girl attached to her tits. She didn't even try to look back to his face, instead focused on the prize in front of her. After a few pumps she decided to wrap her other hand around it too, rubbing his length with both hands, working them together up and down him.

"Oh fuck," Ethan groaned. "Yeah, you're good at that," he hummed, nodding. "But I thought you said you knew how to suck it, too."

Lyra groaned again, licking her lips slowly. He thought for a moment how he wanted to kiss those lips again, since they looked so soft, but he knew they were about to feel even better around his-

He reached down and squeezed her shoulder roughly, letting out a low "Yesssssss" as Lyra's mouth covered what of his cock her hands weren't already taking care of. She whimpered both from his squeeze and from how wide she was having to open her mouth to contain him, her tongue barely able to rub along his head inside of her mouth from his sheer size.

"Ethan," she gasped when she pulled free with a pop a moment later. "It's just too big..."

"You can do it," he assured her, his other hand reaching down to brush her other cheek. "I know it's more than you're used to, but I know you can handle it. Of course, if your mouth can't even take it, then how will your pussy ever manage?"

She whined a little, upset at the thought of being deprived of that opportunity, opening her mouth wider to let her tongue out first. She licked his helmet thoroughly, slicking him up and getting every last drop of precum off of him. "Come on," he urged, biting his tongue a bit at the feel of her hot breath on his wet skin. Both his hands slid to the back of her head, holding loosely. "You can do it."

Her mouth opened wider and she pushed it over his tip, making it a couple inches before he ran out of space in her mouth. One hand was still holding him, and it started pumping again once her mouth was wrapped around him, twisting slightly as it pushed along his length. "Not bad," he praised, holding her head in place carefully. "Not bad at all. Mmm... Winnie, you have any tips for her?"

She looked up from where she was, halfway down the body of the younger girl, and she giggled. "Move your head sweetie~" she told her, then leaned down to nip the girl's thigh. Lyra gasped, accidentally doing as she was told when she nearly jerked off his dick from the touch. "Now now, don't let me distraaact youuuu," she cooed, leaning back up to lick the other brunette's neck. "Suck Ethan's cock real good, and you'll get to fuck him first... Unless you want me to get you off first?"

Lyra squeaked in alarm as there were suddenly two fingers inside of her tight pussy, Winnie's tongue traveling up to her ear to punctuate the motion. A second later she was moaning, and it felt amazing around Ethan's dick, her voice massaging his tip just right. "Come on, actually suck it," Winnie hissed right in her ear, turning to smile up at the champion as she pulled one of her pigtails free.

The younger girl pulled off for a moment, taking a deep breath before wrapping her lips back around him, sucking hard and pumping her head slightly. "Perfect," he hissed, his head tilting back. "Fuck yes. Oh. If your mouth is this good, I'm sure your pussy is really great."

"Th-thank you," she stammered after she pulled away again, moaning softly from the distraction of Winnie's fingers inside her pussy.

"It's really tight," she told him, turning her head to lick his tip since it was temporarily abandoned by Lyra. "I think she might be a virgin, Ethan! Isn't that exciting? I think she's been saving herself for you."

Lyra just blushed, then suddenly lurched forward, kissing Winnie to shut her up. The older girl let out another seductive giggle, taking over the role of stroking Ethan while the younger girl was distracted. "Come on now, you've got to pay better attention~" she purred as their lips separated, bringing a finger up to touch the other girl's lips. "Unless you were hoping for lessons."

By now Ethan had one hand on each of their heads, and was groaning in approval of the handjob, even if it wasn't quite as good as the actual sucking had been. "Don't be too hard on her," he cautioned Winnie. "It's not her fault Silver's a disappointment compared to me." The younger girl's face grew redder between the accusation and the fact Winnie had gone back to fingerfucking her once the kiss had broken.

Winnie nodded sympathetically, tilting her head and licking Lyra's lips, then Ethan's dick with a low moan. "Yours isn't exactly for beginners..."

"Lyra's always been a fast learner, from what I remember," he offered. "Besides, I'm just enjoying the show."

"Ohh, she really is a fast learner," Winnie agreed. "She got really good at kissing really fast."

"Well, I'll be the judge of that, won't I? Why don't you show me?"

Lyra nodded, panting a bit as she turned back to the older girl, her mouth hanging open lightly. Their mouths met sloppily, lips sliding against each other, tongues clearly visible with each shift of their heads. The younger was whimpering loudly, being forced to sit higher on her knees by Winnie's fingers steadily working her below.

Ethan bit his lip as he nodded in approval, only to frown a moment later when the long fingers jerking his dick vanished. Just as he was about to object, they returned, Lyra's smaller hand in tow, forcing her hand to wrap around him again. "Don't forget about him, or else I'll have to stop teasing you," Winnie warned her, before sucking hard on the younger girl's lip and pulling slightly on it.

"I've got a better idea..." Ethan chuckled, his fingers wrapping lightly in Winnie's ponytail. "Why don't you both suck on it at once? There's enough to go around..."

Winnie giggled in approval, smiling against Lyra's lips as their heads were guided back toward his dick. For a moment the girls sat cheek to cheek, licking his tip while their joined hands continued to stroke the rest of him. The sensation was absolutely godly, but then they hadn't really even gotten started yet.

Their tongues slid on down his length, then back to the head in perfect time with each other, the girls locking eyes and laughing knowingly.

"Fuck between our mouths," Winnie offered in a growl, slipping her wet fingers up Lyra's body to wrap her arm around the younger girl's neck. "You'll get your show of us kissing, and you get one hell of a wet 'pussy' for your dick..."

He liked that idea. He liked that idea a lot. His hands slid down to rub the back of their necks, pulling Lyra's second pigtail free along the way, as the two restarted their open mouth kissing, just beyond the edge of his head. Aiming carefully he pushed between their joined lips, moaning as their tongues lapped at him and each other around him, first along his helmet and then the rest of his length. A little into the motion he felt his cock pop free of their lips on the opposite side, and that just set off another groan from the teen. While there wasn't the delicious heat of their lapping tongues waiting on the other side, their lips were so soft that it was like pushing in twice in one motion.

"This is one hell of an idea." Ethan grinned as the girls reached his base, their lips not quite reaching each other around his thickness. He pulled back out a little quicker than he'd pushed through to begin with, moaning again when his head popped back into their mouths, pulling it free again, but just barely.

He spent a couple of minutes fucking between their mouths, slowly faster, the rhythm occasionally punctuated when one of the girls gave into wrapping their lips around him directly. He discovered quickly that it was best to let their hands work his bottom few inches, taking advantage of their mouths with just his head and a little more, only the most sensitive parts.

"I can't take it any more," Winnie moaned suddenly, the hand on his dick falling between her own legs. "I have to have you in me," she demanded, throwing her head back as she started finger-fucking herself. "Ethan~!"

Lyra panted desperately, watching the other girl writhe as her lips still slid along Ethan's length, as though she was too hypnotized by her own motions to stop. She whimpered a little as she looked up at him a moment later, her eyes glazed over as she wrapped her mouth over his tip and started to lick him again.

"Winnie, you're greedy..." he scolded half-heartedly, both his hands running through Lyra's loose hair. "I said you had to ask nicely to get my cock inside of you, didn't I?"

"I don't care... I just can't stop thinking about how much better than Blake's it's going to be..." She was squeezing her breasts with the other hand as she kept schlicking her fingers in and out of her pussy, watching Lyra's ministrations of his length with fascination. Her mouth was hung open like Lyra's had been before, with the same hunger, her hips jerking with the motions of her hand.

"You're just going to have to watch me fuck Lyra first then, since you don't have any manners."

Both girls whimpered, Lyra shivering before starting to pump her head along his length faster.

Ethan pulled slightly at her hair from the speed, moaning lowly. "She's earned it," he growled, letting go of her hair to pet her head affectionately again. "Besides, if she's been saving herself for me, I shouldn't make her wait any longer, now should I?"

Winnie pouted beside him, whining audibly between her long moans. "Fuck her quick so you can pound me?" she asked, reaching back out to touch him alongside Lyra's hand.

"You're both getting the rides of your lives tonight," he assured her, placing his own hand over both the girls' as he pulled free of Lyra's mouth. "Think of it as my way of saying thanks for the present..."

"Only the best for the new champion," Winnie purred.

"You're welcome, Ethan," Lyra blushed, barely able to keep her lips from following his cock away from her mouth.

"Let's get you ladies in the shower," he beckoned, holding out his hands to help them up before striding over and climbing into the tub. Winnie followed quickly, getting back in front of him and grabbing his dick with both hands before Lyra could even get to the shower.

"Come on, she's just a novice... Don't you want your dick in an older, more experienced girl?" she breathed against his ear, rubbing the tip of his length against her silky stomach while both hands wrung him expertly.

"Oh, I do..." he promised her, placing a finger on her lips. "But I thought I'd start out with her, before she bursts from sheer embarrassment." He smirked as Lyra squeaked from the accusation, rubbing her thighs together. "You'll get your turn... in the mean time... Keep up with that great show for your champion," he told Winnie, reaching down to smack her ass again before pushing her toward the back of the shower with that same hand.

With her out of the way he turned to Lyra, who still hadn't gotten into the shower, and grabbed her with both hands on her waist. Picking her up was simple with the strength his arms had gained in past months, and when he lifted her into the tub, she let out an elated giggle, the surprise of being moved so easily snapping her out of some of her embarrassment. "Ethan," she whispered as her back was pressed to the wall of the tub, before her mouth fell open in a moan from the heat of the water running down her chest.

"What's up?" He let go of her carefully, sliding his hands up to her breasts and squeezing them roughly, then pressing them to her chest and moving them in slow circles.

"P-please... be my first," she whimpered, putting one leg up on the corner ledge of the tub. Her arms reached out to loop loosely around his neck. "Silver wanted me, but I never wanted him... it was always you..." She whispered, looking up into his eyes, her lashes fluttering each time his thumbs found her nipples.

"You always wanted to be with the champion, didn't you?" he chuckled, kissing her quickly.

"N-no... Only w-with you... Though I had no doubt... you'd be the champion soon enough..." Her head flew back to fast it nearly clunked against the wall as Ethan guided his dick to rub along her slit.

"Is that so?" Her pussy was absolutely dripping against his head, coating him in slickness as he teased her swollen clit.

"How could anyone not know you would be? You've always been the best."

He flashed a toothy smirk to her, nipping across her lips and then down her jaw. "Then what've you been waiting for?"

"Nothing," she assured him, whimpering as she felt his head press against her entrance. "Nothing. Ethan~!"

"I'm going to take you now, then," he groaned, shoving into her with one swift motion, pinning her between his body and the tiles.

His hand quickly hooked under her knee, holding it up to the wall to keep her open for him to plow into. She was just as tight as he'd imagined - she'd probably never had anything bigger than those two fingers Winnie had used on her in her before. So of course she was squeezing Ethan so hard that moving in her was like going in molasses, despite how slick she was. He laughed darkly at the way she whimpered when he started to pull back out of her, flashing her his grin as he thrust back in.

"Ethan!" She squeaked as he pushed in to the hilt. "Oh Ethan. You're so biiiig~" she moaned, trying to grab his lips with her own. He pulled back away, shaking his head.

"I want to watch your face while you take all of me," he groaned, pulling back out a bit and slamming that last inch in again.

A pair of fingers found Lyra's mouth as it fell open from the impact. "I'm still here, you know..." Winnie whispered, leaning in to lick Lyra's cheek, her fingers sliding down either side of the dazed girl's tongue.

"Don't worry... I'll save some for you," he smirked, watching as she moved her hand to run the tip of her nail along Lyra's lips.

"Good... I want to drink you all up..." she moaned.

"What, your pussy can't handle me? Hers can, and she's still a virgin," he chided, reaching his free hand up to grab at one of Winnie's large boobs.

The older girl groaned, moving her head to lick the other's ear again, slowly. "She was, at least. Until about thirty seconds ago, right...?"

He chuckled, nodding. "So true. But from the looks of it, she's enjoying not being one..." He bucked hard against her once more, causing Lyra to squeak his name again. Winnie caught her tongue, this time with her own mouth, sliding the hand that had been teasing the girl's lips over to her jaw to tilt it toward her.

"Yes..." she whimpered between kisses with the older girl. "I'm enjoying it... Oh god, Ethan... I want you to go faster..."

He grinned all over again, dropping his hand from Winnie's breast and running it down his friend's standing leg, finding the back of that knee as well. "Faster, you said?" His hand hooked there and pulled her leg up, holding it bent to her side like the other was, pinning her between the wall and himself, supporting her weight in his arms with ease. Lyra gasped at how much more access this gave him, and how helpless it left her, unable to do anything but let herself be pounded by the champion.

"You're making me jealous," Winnie purred from beside them, running her hand down Lyra's exposed thigh. "Blake never pounds me like this..."

Indeed, Ethan was thrusting in and out of her with impressive speed, given the length he had to move into her. But he managed, pushing up into her and making her mewl with pleasure, her arms limp around his neck. He felt her shift a bit against the wall with each shove, so that she bobbed up and down against him, and he made a mental note to try this next time with her legs just wrapped around his waist instead.

"Blake doesn't know what he's missing, then," he told her, leaning his head just far enough to steal one of her kisses from Lyra. "He should be the jealous one. But of course he doesn't know better..." He let out an exaggerated sigh of sympathy for them both, which Winnie took as an opening to push her tongue into his mouth, trying to steal more than her fair share. She wanted to be occupied while he was fucking Lyra, but with both his hands and his dick busy, this was the only place she could squeeze in.

Lyra whined, having to close her eyes, the sensation of watching such a perfectly sexy pair of people kiss too much to bear on top of being pounded by all Ethan had to offer.

"Ethan... Ethan..." She was chanting his name louder, her nails poking into his shoulders harder with every thrust. "Please... please cum inside me... I want your baby! Give it to me!"

Never one to disappoint a girl, Ethan picked up his pace, thrusting harder into Lyra's pussy, feeling her hips twist in his grip to try and get him deeper still inside of her. He smirked, pulling his lips from Winnie's as the pressure finally built too high... He clenched his teeth, hips still jerking as he finally let loose.

He heard Lyra scream as his jizz pulsed into her, and he let out a groan of his own; cumming always felt better with a hot pussy wrapped around him, and her's was the tightest he'd ever fucked. "Oh god Ethan, it's so hot! I can feel your cum inside me!" Her voice was more than loud enough for the whole house to hear, and he grinned as he wondered which girl would come to feel his dick next after knowing how much Lyra had enjoyed it...

Ethan felt the combination of the shower's hot spray and their combined juices running down their thighs as he set her down, kissing her quickly with a chuckle. "Next?" he called teasingly over his shoulder as he helped Lyra stumble into sitting down beside them, and Winnie immediately hopped in front of him, wrapping her hand around his nine inches.

"Oh, me! You're fucking *me* next."

"And here I thought you had yourself taken care of."

"Just while I was waiting my turn..."

"I don't know... I'm not sure you deserve to get some from me after that..."

Winnie's hand grabbed Ethan's dick before he could get another taunt out, her lips sealing over his. He chuckled as her tongue pillaged his mouth desperately, like it had been weeks since she'd gotten a decent fuck. "Ethan... You're fucking me whether you want to or not," she warned, jacking him roughly.

"Bend over," he told her, and she forced him into another kiss before turning around and obeying.

Ethan grinned to himself at having his old roommate's girlfriend bent over so easily in front of him. Winnie's ass was straight up in the air, her hands wrapped around her ankles. All he could see from behind her was her perfect asscheeks and where they parted slightly, revealing her smooth pussy.

He took a step forward, rubbing her back end appreciatively with both hands, squeezing them and occasionally letting his hands vibrate to make her cheeks vibrate. His thumbs slid toward her center, pulling her open so he could see her pink slit, lips opened slightly, and her tight pucker above it. "You sure I should fuck you? I mean, you give such good head, I could just come over there..."

"Come on, Ethan, give it to me!" she shouted, shivering slightly. He smirked from how he could see her pussy squeeze at the statement.

"Fine, since you're so eager," he cooed, pushing forward to let his tip rub along her smooth lips. "Like this?" he taunted, sliding only on her outside.

"Put it in me... ohhh!" Winnie urged, pushing back toward him. His cock hadn't been put into her hole yet though, so he slid uselessly between her cheeks, and she whined. "Nooo, in!" she insisted.

"Then you need to hold still," he growled, slapping her ass. "You saw what taking something this big did to poor Lyra..." The girl whimpered from her spot on the shower floor at the mention, then her hand slipped between her legs. "I don't want to go hurting you."

"Just give it to me!" she demanded, pushing backward again. This time Ethan grabbed his cock in time, holding it still so that Winnie slid straight back onto it. "Ohhhh god it's so BIG!" she screamed, knees practically buckling from the feeling. Ethan bit his lip and nodded, enjoying the sensation too. Winnie wrapped around him quite nicely, and he was sure he could feel the ribbed interior of her pussy squeezing his every inch.

"You haven't taken it all, yet," he smirked after looking down to see the last two inches near his body still unsheathed. "Lyra... maybe you should help Winnie so she doesn't fall over? I don't think she can handle nine inches..."

Lyra blinked a few times, trying to snap out of the dreamy state her fingers were putting her in, then nodded and crawled over toward Winnie's head. The older girl sighed in slight frustration at the delay, but moved so her arms were resting on Lyra's shoulders, their foreheads resting together. "There, you look more comfortable now," Ethan teased, his hands sliding to grab hold of her waist.

She spat out a slew of curses as he slammed the last of his dick into her without further warning, the words quickly losing their meaning into a series of moans instead as he began thrusting her rapidly. Winnie was shaking soon, her legs barely able to support her, so he grabbed her lower on her hips to help hold her up. "Don't let her fall," he told Lyra, who nodded weakly and reached up to rub the other girl's arms encouragingly. She was staring straight into Winnie's eyes all the while, whimpering slightly as she saw all the things she'd felt just a few moments before.

"Fuck... Ethan, you're amazing... Shit, your dick is perfect..." Winnie's mouth was far dirtier than the younger girl's. Each new word of praise only made him speed up, both out of desire to hear more, and as a challenge to himself to get her to stop being able to talk at all. "It's so huge... Oh... you're so deep inside of me!" Nothing he did seemed to make her lose her voice, until finally he decided to pull all the way out and then slam back into her. Being rammed that hard cut her off mid-word, causing the first syllable of her current "fuck!" to get dragged out as her back arched.

He grinned as a new idea formed in his mind from the motion of her neck and head. One hand let go of her hips and instead reached up to grab her ponytail, not hard enough to hurt her but still roughly enough to make her move her head back up. Winnie yelped in surprise, arching sharply then fumbling to put her hands on Lyra's shoulders, since her elbows couldn't reach anymore. Ethan chuckled lowly in satisfaction, pushing in to his hilt before shifting slightly with her.

The hand still on Winnie's hip slid between her thighs to find her clit instead, grinding into it as she was brought close to standing again. Her back was still arched sharply but that was the way he wanted it, and he smirked to know how much fucking she must have done in her life to shift so instinctively.

Lyra was left hypnotized by the scene before her, one hand playing with her breasts again unconsciously. Ethan noticed her gaze and followed it to where he was pounding Winnie's pussy, causing him to laugh again. "Why don't you take a closer look?" he offered, spreading his fingers to hold the older girl's lips open.

Winnie cursed again, mostly at the fact Ethan had slowed for the distraction, but somewhat from his fingers no longer pleasing her enough. "More, damn't," she grunted, squeezing Lyra's shoulders roughly as she tried to jerk her pussy back toward Ethan.

What was being asked of her finally occurred to Lyra, who leaned forward further, licking her lips with only slight hesitation before pressing her tongue into Winnie's clit, lapping at it eagerly. Her force and sheer will made up for her lack of skill and nohow, bathing the older girl in pleasure that complimented the thrill Ethan was still pounding into her with each thrust.

"Yessss!" she screamed, her hand burying into Lyra's hair and forcing her lips against her pussy, causing her tongue to brush against Ethan's dick on its next pass before it returned to its target.

"Ohhh god. You see that Winnie? Your pussy's so good not even an innocent girl like Lyra can resist it," he growled lowly into her ear, fingers digging deeper against her as his hips managed to go faster still. "And I'm going to fill that pussy with my cum..."

She just yelped again, letting out a series of begging words and noises that didn't manage any cohesion. "Pleaaasee..."

Lyra was whimpering from her position on her knees, Winnie's nails slightly painful in her scalp but the flavor of the cunt in her mouth driving her to continue in search of more. The water was dropping off of Winnie's stomach and down her face, making her lick her lips occasionally to try and get it off, and each time she heard the Unovan girl whimper at the loss. "Keep licking damn't," she urged, and Lyra swallowed hard, taking that as her cue to try sucking on the hard bud between her lips.

It was quite a show for the new champion, to see his friend on her knees, her hands playing with her own pussy and breasts while she ate out the girl he was fucking. And it was a show he was more than happy to let "inspire" him, his pace becoming blinding and rough enough that both he and Winnie were barely able to stand. His legs shook slightly, hand pulling her ponytail to the side to find her lips and shove his tongue to them demandingly. Winnie's kiss was sloppy and exhausted, like she was way past drunk on the pleasure, and damn if he wasn't close behind.

He groaned, pulling back from the kiss just long enough to hiss out, "Ohhh fuck, I'm cumming!" before stealing her breath again. His dick throbbed inside of her, spurting out another load of his jizz into his second fangirl. There was so much it started to drip out of her as he kept thrusting for a few seconds, pistoned out by his dick, and he felt Lyra's smooth tongue lapping up his length to clean it back up before it could be washed away.

"Ohhhhhh Ethan, that was amazing," Winnie moaned, shaking in his arms, having to push Lyra away from her pussy to get her to stop licking. "I can't wait to do it agaiiiin..."

"Why wait?" he hummed, letting her leg down and pushing her up against the wall. "I'll be hard again in no time..."

"Ethan..." Lyra whined from below them, licking her lips when he looked at her. "Ethan..." she whispered again, her voice carrying a slight tune as she placed her hand on his thigh.

"You want another turn first?" he chuckled, leaning down to kiss her again. His finger hooked under her chin, thumb brushing across her lips before their faces met, and for a few seconds he admired her eyes, giving her time to call out his name again.

"Ethan..." she sounded more demanding now, somehow, then her expression changed, looking slightly annoyed, even though her lips were still soft against his. "Ethan!" now she was shouting, but he was kissing her, so how was the noise-

"ETHAN!"

White. Well, offwhite. The nothingness of his ceiling, and the red wall to the left. His room, and the slightly musty smell of dirty socks and of his comforter needing washed. But his bed was still rocking a little for some reason, in a pleasant way that made him close his eyes again. He was awake enough to realize that fucking Winnie was just a dream, but not awake enough yet to completely lose the dream if he just closed his eyes and-

"ETHAAAAANNNN! For the love of Ho-oh boy, I saw you open your eyes, don't pretend you're not awake!"

The angry squeaking of his bed that went with the shouts from his best friend shot him completely awake and told him that she was, in fact, bouncing up and down on his bed to wake him up, a habit she'd had since they were 3.

"...No," he grumbled, finding his hat beside him and covering his face with it.

"COME ONNNN. We're gonna be LATE!" she scolded, bouncing uncomfortably close to his crotch.

He only groaned louder as he realized that, despite the rude awakening, little Ethan was still standing very much at attention... and his boxers felt more than sticky enough to tell him the dream had done its job anyway. For a moment he smiled under the bill of his cap, then the realization sunk into his head:

He'd been fucking Lyra in his dream. The very harpy that was abusing his mattress and ear drums right now had been licking his cum off his dick in his mind seconds before. His dick twitched in confusion, turned on by the memory but repulsed by his co-star now that he was conscious again. He definitely, wholly, truly, no way in hell felt anything like that for the crazy bitch, and it completely served her right that Silver had dumped her two weeks earlier. They were friends and all, but his imagination was just doing this to torture him, he was sure. After all, now when he tried to close his eyes and think about Winnie, he just saw...

"...Damn't Lyra, why do you have to ruin everything good?" he shouted, sitting up and throwing his pillow at her in one movement.

She caught it, grinning and throwing it back. "You're awake! Yaaay!" she giggled, hopping off his bed with a gymnastic flair to her arms. "Now hurry up and get ready so we can go!"

He closed his eyes and flopped back over once his door slammed, and as he tried to will himself back to sleep or at least to forget the dream had even happened, he heard a series of amused giggles from the other side of the room. Winnie had slept in Blake's bed that night and apparently the commotion had woken the mostly-naked girl as well, because now she was wrapped in the sheet, peering around the bamboo divider in the middle of the room and covering her mouth in a feigned attempt at politeness as her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Nice boner you got there, champ."

* * *

><p><em><strong>As always, anyone crazy enough to review will get a personal thank you~<strong>_


End file.
